


Love me, love me not?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Mathew go to a fancy party with their fathers, Arthur and Francis. Like usual people are showering Alfred with attention, and like usual Mathew has ended up in the corner of the room. He notices he's being watched. The man comes over and introduces himself as Ivan Brabrinski. He's tall, handsome, kind, and.. Mathew's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew stepped out of the limo and looked upon the massive edifice standing before him. His brother leapt out the opposite side of the car and his fathers followed. He tuned them out as they walked up the steps. It was a mask party. He was wearing silky red pants that flowed outwards at the bottom, a white button up, a golden bell covered belt, shiny black shoes, and a crystal incrusted white mask. The mask only covered his eyes and left his mouth and nose exposed, but it was still a mask none the less. His bother wore a similar outfit, but his, however, was blue pants and a blue mask to match his eyes.

'Lets get this over with' Matthew thought as they entered the mansion.

At the door, a butler took their jackets and they all headed into the ballroom which was rich with people, music, and alcohol. As soon as his family entered all the attention was on Al, like usual. And like usual Matthew began to slowly make his way to the corner of the room. Before he managed to go unnoticed his father, Francis, grabbed his arm.

"Do try to socialize. Even if only a little? For me?" 

"Alright"

Francis smiled, but knew his request was unlikely to be fulfilled. His son had always been an introvert, meanwhile his brother was the complete opposite, despite them being twins. 

Canada sighed and leaned on the wall, observing the other party goers. Next to his brother stood Kiku, who had an obvious crush on his brother, but leave it to Al to be oblivious. Near the food tables Matthew could see his father's standing next to each other. Arthur had a sour face until Francis leaned down and kissed his cheek, resulting in a blushing Arthur and his papa getting jabbed in the side. He looked at the dancers in the center of the room before getting bored. 

'Only 5 minutes in; that's a new record'

Matthew scanned the far end of the room and realized a set of eyes were watching him. They belonged to a relatively large man, who wore a black and silver face mask that covered the top side of his nose and his eyes. His outfit was a mix of purple and blacks. It's shape reminded him of a kimono.

Matthew snapped out of it when he noticed the taller man was waving and smirking at him. Blushing furiously, Matthew snapped his head down and looked for anything that wasn't here. He noticed Alfred was still talking to Kiku, who looked flustered as Alfred laughed. 

'Good god, just confess already'

Matthew looked up again to find the man from before standing in front of him. 

"You're the son of Bonnefoy and Kirkland correct?"

Matthew could tell the man in front of him wasn't American by his accent, maybe Russian? However upon processing his words, Matthews mood dropped.

"If you're looking for my brother, Alfred, he's over there" Matthew pointed to the other side of the room where Alfred had finally moved on to the other guests.

"Why would I be looking for him?"

Matthew stood for a moment, surprised. Almost everyone only got close to him because they thought he was Al or because they wanted to use him to get close to him. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought ..."

"No need to apologize" The taller of the two held out his hand and spoke. "Ivan, Ivan Braginsky"

Matthew shook hands with Ivan and introduced himself.

"Matthew Williams"

Although suspicious, Matthew was actually glad someone had noticed him, it was a nice change. The music in the room suddenly changed into a waltz and people started pooling into the center floor. Ivan bowed and took Matthews hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Matthew blushed and choked out a "y-yes" before being lead to the dance floor. They took position and began to dance. After a brief silence Matthew spoke up.

"So, where are you from?"

"Russia, although I moved to America when I was about 10 years of age"

'Well that explains the accent'

"My turn. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Papa taught me, though he practically had to force my brother to learn" Ivan chuckled.

"Why did you approach me?"

"Because I caught you staring" Mathew stumbled in embarrassment for a moment but regained his footing.

"You were staring first!"

"Relax. I wasn't serious. I approached you because I wanted to."

That didn't answer his question very well, but alright.

"Why were you standing alone in the corner?"

Matthew considered the many reasons, but decided to give the simplest answer.

"I hate these kind of social gatherings."

Ivan was about to ask more but the music slowly came to an end and they stepped off the dance floor. 

"Would you like a drink?" Ivan asked, pointing to a table with an assortment of different drinks.

"Sure"

Russia walked off and it took someone bumping into him for Matthew to notice he was just staring at Ivan's back in the middle of the room. He quickly moved through the crowed, but was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He panicked before he noticed it was his fathers. Francis looked exited while Arthur looked indifferent to the situation. 

"So~ who was that?" Francis asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matthew could not let Ivan meet his fathers while one was obviously drunk and the other was far too excited.

"Oh please. You two were so obvious, dancing around like... Like.." Arthur slurred and staggered and Matthew giggled as Francis had to use one arm to hold Arthur up-right as he tried to come up with a comparison. 

"He's never been one to hold his alcohol" Francis commented "I'm going to let him get some fresh air"

Francis began to head towards the doors before turning around once more.

"Go get em tiger" and with a wink they disappeared into the crowed leaving behind an embarrassed but happy Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan returned with their drinks shortly after his Papa dragged Arthur out the front door. Matthew took a drink of his, it was red and sweet, but had a twist to it.

"Thank you"

"My pleaser" 

Matthew took another sip before spotting Alfred and Kiku no more than 30 feet away from them, flirting once again. They both looked a little buzzed, despite the fact that the brothers were not aloud to drink alcohol. Surprisingly, Francis was the one to enforce this rule while Arthur thought it was fine. Alfred patted Kiku on the back which only flustered Kiku further. Matthew audibly made a sound of disgust at the sight. Ivan followed his eyes to the pair. Curious, he inquired,

"What's that all about?"

"Mm?" Matthew looked up and noticed Ivan was looking with him. 

"Oh, it's just Kiku is so obviously head over heals for Al, but he won't admit his feelings and my oblivious brother certainly isn't helping!"

Ivan nodded in agreement, but paused in thought.

"Well, sometimes it can be scary to confess your feelings for someone. Even if it seems like they like you back, you never truly know"

Matthew looked up and Ivan, curiosity plain on his face.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience"

Ivan chuckled.

"I guess you could say that"

Matthew sighed and set his drink down on a nearby table before turning around to face Ivan.

"You ah... Wanna get out of here? I-I mean it's getting kinda crowded and hot and there are a lot of people around so I just figured you might want t-

"That sounds good"

Ivan set down his own empty glass and held out his hand toward Matthew.

"Shall we?"

Matthew took his hand calmly, but internally he was freaking out. 

'Stupid! Why do I always babble when I'm nervous! I don't even know where we're going. Oh god it sounded like I was hitting on him. Maybe I was but that's besides the point. I mean, just because I can't see his full face doesn't mean I can't tell if he's attractive. Who can blame me for finding him attractive? He's a gentlemen, he's got a nice smile and that accent~ I wonder what he looks like under his-"Here we are"

Matthews head snapped up and looked around. The edifice was glowing behind them through the trees, and in front of him was a path made of sand. The moon above was covered by clouds, making the forest in front of them dark. Ivan began to slowly walk again and Matthew realized their hands were still intertwined. 

"My father is close to Kiku's father. He says they walk in these gardens to discuss political affairs, but I think it's just an excuse for them to gossip."

Matthew giggled at the mental image of an older Kiku and Ivan whispering into each other's ears like middle-aged women. They continued to walk down the path until they came across a large fountain with a mermaid statue on the top. Ivan released his hand and asked.

"Close your eyes for a moment."

Although confused, Matthew obeyed. He could here Ivan rustling in the bushes behind him, as if searching for something. He heard a small click but before he could ask Ivan was by his side once more.

"Open"

Matthew was mesmerized by what he saw. Before the garden had just looked dark and cold, but now there were lights. A string of lanterns from tree to tree, lights inside the fountain made the water sparkle, even little lights were strewn around the path's edge. 

"It's ... Beautiful"

Ivan smiled and walked to the fountains edge. Matthew followed and they both sat down.

"Ivan, this is amazing. Thank you. But I must ask, why me? There were plenty of other people at the party, you didn't have to chose me."

Ivan faced Matthew fully, one leg resting on the fountain's edge while the other hung off.

"Matthew, I chose you because you seemed different. Everyone else is just here to fulfill their political agenda's or get drunk, but you seemed to detest it as much as I did. That interested me so I approached you, and in the short time I've known you, I've really taking a liking to you."

Matthew was blushing up to his ears at this point, but otherwise didn't know how to respond.

"Now, may I ask you why you hate you hate parties?"

Matthew sighed wondering what to say and how much of it to say. He decided Ivan was someone he could trust and explained it all.

"For one, I don't do well in crowds, nor do I like loud noises. I much prefer the sounds of nature to those of people. Secondly, it's like you said, most people are attending to gossip, strengthen alliances, or get free alcohol." 

This made him think of his father, Arthur. It was the only reason Francis was able to get him here without constant complaints. Matthews head dropped unconsciously and he continued.

"And lastly ... I don't see much of a point. The only time people notice me is because I'm "Alfred's brother", I'm never just Matthew; people say we're copies of each other. It's not that I want to be popular, I just wish I wasn't so invisible to everyone."

Ivan took Matthews chin in his hand and brought Matthew's face up to meet his own. 

"You two look nothing alike, nor do you act alike. You observe people while he remains oblivious until something is unbearably obvious. You're quiet and calm while he acts wild. You're eyes are a mix of violets and blues. His are sky blue. Your hair is lighter than his in color and waiver. I'm sure the list goes on but as far as I'm concerned, you are complete opposites." "There is only one Matthew Williams and he is absolutely perfect"

Matthew was surprised to feel warm tears running down his cheek. Ivan took off Matthews mask and brushed them away. Matthew didn't know why he did it, but the next thing he knew, he had his lips on Ivan's and his arms wrapped around his neck.  
Matthew pulled back, regretting his actions immediately, but Ivan seemed unfazed, instead he seemed happy. 

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

Matthew took this in and could only smile, burying his head into Ivan's neck. Ivan responded by wrapping his arms around Matthews lower back. Once Matthew composed himself he realized he was practically straddling Ivan, alone, in the middle of a garden, at night. Although embarrassed, he didn't attempt to move as he was quite comfortable and the other's body heat felt nice compared to the cooling night air. As if realizing this Ivan leaned back to look Matthew in the eye.

"Would you like to head back in? It's getting chilly outside"

"Sure"

Matthew climbed off of Ivan and stood up. Ivan followed suit and they both headed back towards the party, hand in hand. Matthew paused on the path and looked at Ivan .

"Can I see you with the mask off?"

"Sure"  
Matthew leaned up and slowly removed the mask. When he was done, he leaned back to admire Ivan's features. He looked gorgeous. Matthew smiled and nodded before placing the mask back on Ivan's face.

Before re-entering the party, Ivan separated their hands and stole a chaste kiss from Matthew. Blushing, but incredibly happy, Matthew headed inside to look for his family. 

When he spotted them Francis seemed to be scolding Al, for drinking no doubt, but Arthur wasn't to be seen. As he approached them Matthew was noticed by his papa who had a mischievous glint in his eye and smile on his face, but otherwise said nothing.

"What? You're not going to yell at him too?!" Alfred was winey and obviously drunk.

"No, because he wasn't drinking" Francis was calm, but Matthew could tell he was getting annoyed of his brother.

"How would you know when you're too busy stalking me?"

"Because he's responsible ... And besides, he was far too busy with something else."

Matthew avoided his Father's eyes, embarrassed that he'd been caught and of his brothers behavior. 

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Alfred stumbled forward and Matthew caught him by the arm.

"Come on Al, we need to go home. You and Arthur are both drunk and it's getting late."

Alfred finally seemed to give up as he began to walk out on his own, ahead of both Francis and Matthew. Francis glanced at Matthew who was looking back into the crowd, searching. Francis followed his gaze when Matthew's stopped. He saw a man smiling and waving at Matthew and Matthew waving back. He was happy his son had finally met someone who seemed to be genuinely interested in Matthew for Matthew. Francis had seen them dance and walk out of the party when he had been comforting a very drunk Arthur. Speaking of Arthur.

"I already thanked Mr.Honda for inviting us. We should get going, Arthur's waiting in the car for us."

"I feel bad for the chauffeur"

They both laughed and headed out to the car. Arthur had fallen asleep and Alfred seemed to be upset, pouting by the left window. Matthew didn't feel like consoling him this time. He knew a drunk Al wasn't the friendliest Al. He might be able to hold his alcohol, but when he was drunk, he could be hell to deal with. They began their drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry I haven't updated in forever guys DX. As most of you probably know now's the time of year for final exams and dispite finishing the state tests I still have to take the classroom tests.

Thirty minutes into the car ride Arthur was half asleep, Francis was rubbing said Englishmen's head, and Alfred was still pouting. Matthew however was on cloud nine and couldn't stop smiling out the window. Tonight was the fist time anyone had gotten that close to him. He couldn't believe it. His lips tingled from the lingering kiss. The eyes boring into his head with suspicion went unnoticed as his thoughts were filled with the previous events of that evening. 

"The fuck are you so happy about?" Alfred sounded almost ... jealous? 

'He must still be pissed about getting scolded' Matthew only rolled his eyes and continued to stair out the window.

This only seemed to upset Alfred more but Francis quickly jumped in. The last thing he wanted was a sleepy drunk Arthur, a pissy drunk Al and an sober but annoyed Matthew to start a fight. 

"Matthew met someone tonight and had fun, that's all" Francis hoped this would satisfy Alfred's curiosity but of course it didn't. 

"Who did he meet?"

"If you must know Al his name is Ivan, Ivan Braginsky", Mathew added in.

"What!" Alfred looked a mixture of shock and disgust.

"What?" Matthew was confused and looked at Francis who only looked as if he took pity on Matthew.

"Stay away from him Mattie. He's bad news. I don't know what he told you, but trust me, he has no interest in you. He tries to charm everyone and then discards them when he's bored."

As he says this Matthew face also contorts into a mix of shock and confusion. 

"And pray tell, how would you know any of this?"

Francis took this opportunity to step in once more and Arthur looked like he was mostly awake after Alfred's outburst.

"Alfred knew Ivan a couple years ago through a few mutual friends. One of these friends was toris. Toris was dating Ivan at the time, but the two of them broke up. Ivan and Alfred never really got along, but after the breakup all they did was fight. Ivan left the country to go back to Russia with his father for a bit and it seems as though they've returned."

Alfred nodded and looked at Matthew.

"Well ... people break up all the time, that doesn't make him a bad guy."

"Mattie, I get it. No one ever talks to you and your glad someone finally looked at you, but don't trust him."

Francis gave Al a look that said 'cut it out' but it was too late. Matthew was a little pissed at that comment. 'Who's fault do you think that is? No one ever talks to me because you either run them off or steal them away'. No, he was tired of keeping his thoughts inside.

"Can't I just enjoy getting some attention for once?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred sounded almost offended.

"Well it isn't exactly a secret that you're everyone's favorite, while I'm practically invisible" Arthur was now fully awake but otherwise silent while Francis was looking for a way to defuse the situation.

"That's not true! I mean, Wang likes you!" 

"No, Wang was using me to get to you. Face it Al, you're the favorite and I never get attention. Can't you just try to be happy for me for once? Not everything has to be about you."

"Well maybe if you weren't so shy and unlikable, people would actually notice you."

"Alfred!" Francis yelled, looking equally as shocked as Arthur who had never seen the two fight before. 

Matthew only clenched his teeth and turned back towards the window. Alfred's pride and liquor intake kept him from apologizing. He knew what he said wasn't true. Mattie was incredibly likable. Too much even. Alfred often felt inferior as a child so he would always try to upstage him with his loud mouth and obnoxious personality. Matthew could always get along with anyone he wanted too, he was great with animals, and he could cook almost anything. Alfred knew Francis favored Matthew which often made Alfred feel jealous. With Arthur being in his study all day doing paper work or reading he felt his only option was to find other people to notice him. 

At school Alfred tried to befriend everyone. He called himself a super hero that would stop any bully. But because of his efforts, he often left Mattie behind. 

Meanwhile Matthew was having similar thoughts about their childhood. At school Al would always run off to find anyone who'd listen to his nonsense. Without his brother there with him, Matthew would go unnoticed by most others. The teachers however liked Matthew. Spending lunchtime inside, he would eat lunch with the art teacher who was a friendly young lady. He felt as if he could always tell her his secrets and she would keep them. The few times he was noticed by the other students he was either mistaken for his brother and hit, or the person would befriend him enough to get close to Alfred and leave Matthew behind. When they got home he would run to the only other person he knew would never leave him, Francis. Francis taught him everything. He taught Matthew art, cooking, how to love and understand others, and how to keep his calm. Matthew was grateful to his father.

Once the car reached the end of the driveway to their house, Matthew stepped out, not giving the chauffeur enough time to open his door. Alfred did the same but Francis waited for the door to be opened. Matthew ran upstairs and into his room, not bothering to take his coat and shoes off at the door. Once the door was shut and locked behind him Mattie stripped down and got into a comfortable pair of maple leaf pajamas. He flopped onto the bed and stared off into nothing in particular. 

Looking down at his party-wear Matthew noticed a little piece of paper in his pants pocket. He scrambled off his bed and unfolded the note which had a phone number on it. Matthew grabbed his phone and quickly sent the number a text.

'Hello?'

Matthew threw the phone onto the bed and tided up while he waited for a reply. He knew it had to be Ivan, which made his heart skip a beat. 

'That means he wants to see me again, right?'

When he heard the 'ping!' of his phone he practically pounced on it. The message read,

'Hello little sunflower'

Matthew giggled at the odd nickname and sent a reply.

'You like sunflowers?'

'Da, very much'

Matthew thought about Alfred's "warnings" and decided to completely disregard them. Ivan couldn't be that bad, right? He was snapped out of his thoughts with another ping of his phone.

'I had fun tonight, thank you'

'As did I'

'Would you like to hang out again sometime, somewhere less formal?'

'That would be great!' 

'I'm free all this week except Thursday' 

Matthew thought for a moment. 'If he's free on weekdays does that mean he isn't in school?'

'Ivan, how old are you?'

'Nineteen, why? How old are you?'

'Eighteen. How does Saturday sound?'

'Great. I'll think of something but for now it's getting late. Goodnight'

'Goodnight'

Matthew sighed and wiggled under the covers before turning off his bedside lamp. It seemed things were beginning to change for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred stepped out of the car on his own and began to make his way to the steps. Before he could enter however, a cough from behind grabbed his attention. Francis was standing behind him with a sleepy Arthur in his arms and a look of 'your not getting out of this one that easy'. Al sighed and walked inside with Francis who then carried Arthur upstairs to presumably put him to bed. Alfred waited in the living room for the oncoming lecture and sure enough it came. Francis rarely looked pissed but when it came to Matthew it didn't take much to set him off. 

"How could you say that to him?!" Francis kept his voice low enough not to disturb anyone outside of the room despite his anger. 

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that I just"-"well it did!" Francis wasn't having it and Alfred knew if he tried to argue they would be here all night.

Alfred attempted to look at least somewhat sorry, but he didn't regret telling Mattie about Ivan. Ivan hung out with the worst crowd, or at least he used to back in high school. Honestly, Alfred was surprised Matthew hadn't heard of him before now. Him and Ivan were always getting in fights back then, mostly a matter of pride, but the day Toris came to his door crying he knew he couldn't forgive Ivan. 

'I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to Mattie, even if I'm the one hated in the end'

"Are you even listening to me?" Francis broke through his train of thought with an annoyed sigh.

"Of course! And because I agree completely and feel so~ bad about what I said, I'll go apologize right now." Alfred slowly creeped around Francis without breaking eye contact as he spoke before running up the stairs. 

Once at the top Alfred walked quietly to Mattie's room and knocked softly on the door. After receiving no answer he decided to speak anyways.

"Mattie? Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and I get that you're mad, but can we talk about this tomorrow? Maybe I can take you out to lunch?"

Once more Alfred received only silence. Assuming Matthew was upset he walked to his own bedroom and got into bed without taking off anything but his jacket and shoes. After a few minutes went by, Alfred heard Francis walk past the door and into his own room before he quickly fell asleep. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was so short but I felt it was important to know Alfred's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates guys. This summers been real busy. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. (Any and all criticism is welcome)

The next morning Matthew woke up to the beeping alarm clock on his bedside table and yawned. 'The sun isn't even out yet' 

"ugh" 

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed to get dressed. After getting ready for his school filled day, Matthew headed downstairs to find Francis cooking omelets.

"Good morning papa" Matthew looked around the kitchen and into the living room, "Where's Alfred?"

"Probably upstairs with a nasty hangover like your father" Francis plated a dish for himself and Matthew before adding, "but if he thinks I'm going to let him stay home he's got another thing coming." 

Matthew smiled and sat at the table eating in a peaceful silence. That was until Alfred came downstairs, groaning as the morning sun shone into his squinted eyes. Matthew could feel Alfred staring at him, as if he was waiting for him to speak, but Matthew only washed his plate and headed upstairs to grab his things. Once they were both outside they decided against asking their chauffeur to drive them, after all they both had licenses. They took separate cars to school and split up once they reached the building. 

Finals were in a couple of months but Matthew wasn't worried, Alfred on the other hand was doing terribly in math class and had to go to after school tutoring. Matthew would be surprised at his willingness to go if he hadn't known Kiku was one of the tutors. During lunch Matthew decided to go to a nearby cafe to eat. For such a rich school, it was surprisingly laid back about students coming and going as they please.

The rest of the week went uneventfully, apart from Arthur nearly burning down the kitchen in a failed attempt to make scones. He didn't talk to Ivan much during the week until Friday night when he got a text before bed. 

'Do you like ice?'

The question confused Matthew but he answered it promptly.

'Definitely, I used to be on the school's hokey team. Snow too.'

Matthew smiled somewhat sadly, remembering the days he ruled the rink. 

'Good. When would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?'

'How does 1 sound?'

'Great, I'll see you then'

Matthew sent Ivan his address and got comfortable under the covers before turning out his light. His nerves had him restless throughout the night, and by the time he finally fell asleep it was past midnight.

The morning after Matthew had gotten almost completely ready, but he was stuck on what to wear, trying on different items in front of his closest mirror. He heard a small cough behind him and spun around to find Francis standing there, smiling. 

'Going somewhere?' Francis inquired.

It didn't take much thought for Matthew to tell his father the truth, he always had.

'I'm going out with Ivan' Matthew sighed dramatically, "but I have no idea what to wear."

'Well, do you have any idea where you're going?' Francis asked.

'Well, last night he mentioned ice, but other than that, no' 

Francis seemed to understand however and went digging through Matthew's closet, emerging with a pair of jeans and his maple leaf hoodie. 

'You don't want to look to fancy on the first date unless you know you're going somewhere extravagant' Francis held the clothes out for Matthew, "Besides, I'm sure he'd like you even if you dressed in a potato sack, I saw the way he looked at you." 

A blush creeped up on Matthew's cheeks and he shooed his father out of the room. After he finished getting ready it was already 12:48. Matthew headed downstairs only to be stopped by Alfred.

"Where are you going?" Alfred peeked up from his superman movie whilst on the couch.

"Out" is all Matthew said in reply before heading out the door. 

Sure it may have been a little harsh, but Matthew really didn't want to deal with Alfred right now. 

He was standing by the driveway when a black Mercedes rounded the corner and drove up to him. Ivan emerged from the car looking just as casually dressed and Matthew sighed in relief. 

Ivan greeted with a smile, holding out a sunflower, "For you."

"Thank you" Matthew reached out and took the sunflower, stroking it's soft petals.

Ivan walked to the passenger side and held the door open, waiting for Matthew to get in. Once the car had been started, Matthew spoke.

"You really like sunflowers, huh?" Matthew carefully held the flower in his lap.

"Da, they're beautiful. In Russia, there are many fields filled with sunflowers when it isn't winter" Ivan smiled fondly.

Matthew liked Ivan's genuine smile. He noticed Ivan always seemed to be smiling but it rarely met his eyes. 

"So I heard you went back to Russia recently." 

Ivan hummed in agreement before speaking up. "My father wants me to take over the family business when I graduate, so he took me on a relatively long business trip to improve my management and communication skills." 

As they pulled out of the driveway and onto the rode. Matthew didn't mind the silence as Ivan focused on the rode. He took in Ivan's features now that they were in proper sunlight. He had a round face with a more prominent nose. His hair a light beige-blond that shone in the sun. And eyes that seemed to be almost violet in color.

A voice ripped Matthew out of his thoughts and he noticed Ivan was glancing at him, a smile on his face. 

"Enjoying the view?"

Matthew felt his cheeks heat up but he responded confidently. 

"Why, yes, I am."

Ivan chuckled as he pulled into their destination. Matthew lit up and smiled as he realized where they were. The ice rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I went back to edit the end as I relized they got there way too fast.


	6. Chapter 6

They both entered the rink. For a Saturday the rink wasn't that busy, and Matthew was grateful for that. They both rented their shoes and Matthew stood in amazement at how big Ivan's feet were. Ivan didn't seem to notice however as he sat down on a bench and slipped them on.

Matthew looked did the same, looking around with a feeling of nostalgia. He looked at the skaters, and smiled as a kid fell down, but determinedly got back up. Ivan stood up and offered his hand out to Matthew who took it without hesitation. 

"Do you know how to skate?" Matthew assumed he did by the way he carried himself.

"Da. My sisters loved dragging me to rinks to skate with them."

They stepped onto the rink and began moving with the flow of people.

"You have sisters?"

They turned the corner gracefully. 'Even after all this time, it seems my body still remembers'

Ivan hummed for confirmation before speaking. "One younger and one older."

"So you're a middle child." Matthew spoke with a grin. "Technically I'm older than Al by a few minutes, even if he refuses to admit it."

"Sounds like him. He's always obsessed with being the best." Ivan spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"You really don't like him, do you?" As much as Matthew wanted to be with Ivan regardless of Alfred's opinion, he did wish the two could get along. 

"I don't like how he always has to be the center of attention. When he's around it's never quiet. Though I guess his youthful spirit is his only good attribute."

Before Matthew could speak a voice came onto the speakers announcing that an event had started. A speed race. 

Matthew remembered these. Every hour or so the rink would hold an event, whether it be racing, backwards skating, tag ball, or a "dance party". 

"Want to participate?" Ivan asked, looking at Matthew as they skated to a wall.

"Sure. I just hope these kids aren't sore losers." Matthew cracked his knuckles, crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall, mocking superiority. Ivan laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, speed has never been my thing. I'll be rooting for you though."

Ivan skated out of the rink as Matthew lined up with the other competitors. Matthew looked over at Ivan who waved at him as he waited for the announcer to start the countdown. 

"3!"

He got into position.

"2!"

His knee began to buzz. A familiar feeling, warning him not to push it.

"1!"

He ignored it.

"GO!"

They were off like lightning. A few inexperienced ones left behind immediately. It didn't take long for Matthew to reach the first curve. He twisted and took a sharp turn. A movement he remembered well. The buzzing increased, this time harder to ignore. 

Surprisingly, he found himself neck and neck with another young man around his age who flashed him a smile before focusing back on the race. Matthew felt his old competitive nature coming back to him in one big rush. 

Matthew passed the boy, but only for a moment as he caught back up almost instantly. Matthew couldn't help but smile. They made their first lap simultaneously and soon after that their second. 

The pain in his knee started to rise as he pushed himself to keep up. As skilled as he was, that couldn't completely make up for his recent lack of exercise. He heard the shouts and cheers of the crowed and it motivated him to push even harder. The end was in sight. 

As they each neared the finish line, they both passed each other multiple times in short bursts. His knee begged him to slow down but he pushed the thoughts of pain down. The boy next to him seemed to go even faster however and Matthew knew he wasn't going to come out the victor.

They crossed the finish line, but not together. Matthew had lost.

Matthew slowed down and skated out of the rink. Ivan immediately caught up with him and helped him walk to an empty bench. He felt sweaty and in pain.

"Dude that was awesome!"

Matthew looked up to see the boy from before standing in front of him. Looking at him head on, Matthew saw he had ginger hair and a freckled face, paired with green eyes. 

"Thanks. Though I'd definitely say you were cooler, as you were the one to win." 

Matthew looked at Ivan who sat and watched the two. Not seeming to mind the intrusion.

"Hey. Are you on a team?"

"Used to be. I played for the Otters. Center position." 

"You go to Westbrook? Why aren't you on the team?"

"Ehh, it's a long story." And Matthew didn't feel like explaining it. 

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you around school ... Umm"

"Matthew" Matthew stuck out his hand.

"Eli." Eli took his hand and shook it before heading back towards his friends.

"Sorry about that." Matthew redirected his attention towards Ivan who had taken off his skates. Matthew did the same as Ivan stood up. As Matthew stood his step faltered and he winced at the sting in his knee. Ivan grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Are you ok?" Ivan sounded concerned.

"Yea, it'll go away soon. Want to go ahead and leave?"

Ivan nodded and grabbed their shoes before walking off to return them. They put on their own pairs and headed to the car.

"I'm sorry that didn't go too well." Ivan looked guilty. "Do you still want to go eat or would you rather I take you home?"

Ivan opened the passenger door and Matthew stepped in. Matthew waited until Ivan had sat down in his own seat to respond.

"Don't be, I had a really good time. Besides, I'm starving."

They pulled out of the driveway. "How does Panera sound?"

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't sponsored by Panera (I wish) it was just the first casual not dining/not fast food place I could think of.


End file.
